


Wendy's

by noseandfeetarerunning



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Josh is cool, Josh thinks tyler's cute, M/M, that's about it, tyler's new, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noseandfeetarerunning/pseuds/noseandfeetarerunning
Summary: Josh is popular but doesn't realise it. Tyler's always new.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little scribble I thought would be cute

"Tyler right?" Tyler mhmms but doesn't look up from clash royale, his lunch forgotten in front of him.

"Uh I was-I was just wondering."

"Yea?" He asks distractedly, one of his castles has been taken goddammit.

"You wanna go out with me sometime?"

That makes him look up. "What?"

There's a rose in his face, thorns neatly snipped off. His gaze lingers on the white polished nails gripping the stalk, before it traces along a tattooed arm to the sleeve of a nasa t-shirt and finally lands on the awkward smile of Josh Dun.

Tyler is silent for a beat, two beats, three.

There's a word for this, he thinks, oh yeah, dumbfounded.

What is going on.

"Are you kidding?" Tyler is suspicious. Can't help but be, this is definitely a first in constantly being the new kid. "You're like, the most popular person in school."

Josh looked confused, maybe even befuddled. "Whaaat? I eat lunch in the library. Alone."

"We're not allowed food in the library."

"Oh."

" _See._ Even the librarian loves you." Maybe if Tyler diverted the conversation, Josh would forget why he came and save Tyler from the curious stares of his admirers. He remains silent for a moment, eyebrows furrowed deep in thought, before shaking his head and spluttering out, "That's besides the point. I'm not asking the librarian out am I?"

"She _is_  pretty hot."

"I'm asking _you._ " He exclaims firmly, exasperated, but smiling nonetheless. "If you're gonna reject me then hurry up, I don't think my heart can take this anymore. You're too cute when you argue."

Tyler blushes and mumbles under his breath. He's only been at this school for two weeks, which is enough time to know how much the entire school absolutely _adores_  Joshua William Dun, for whatever reason.

"So…..?" he's scratching his bubblegum pink hair, a sheepish smile hanging off his lips, and Tyler now knows why everyone loves him. It's hard not to, he's too endearing. He looks down at his phone, the "you lose" page mocking him.

Can't let this loss go to waste.

"Ok." Tyler states plainly, a stark contrast from the grin he tries holding back. He sneaks a glance at the gaping faces around them and hopes he won't regret this. He gently takes the rose from Josh's still outstretched hand.

Josh's eyes light up, "Ok? Like ok, ok?".

Tyler chuckles at his enthusiasm, "Yeah, ok, ok."

"Nice." and he's smiling so wide, Tyler can't help his heart from skipping a beat. "Wendy's?"

Tyler quirks an eyebrow.

"More for the savage tweets than the food." Josh rushes out.

He _definitely_  won't be regretting this.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date.

"You know something, I think I'm able to get 18 million retweets." Josh struggles out, mouth full of baconator.

Tyler looks up from his own burger, slightly disgusted by Josh's full cheeks but mostly charmed. 

"I don't doubt that. Especially with that fan club of yours, there's bound to be at least 18 million people there"' Tyler pops a fry in his mouth, trying to look proper in front of Josh.

"Ughh can you stop with that? I know a bunch of people know I exist but that doesn't mean I'm _popular._ " he says, putting airquotes around the last word. He swallows the mouthful of burger and Tyler can't help but watch his Adam's apple bulge up, and back down. His eyes snap back to Josh's lips as the boys pouts, "And even if I were popular, why doesn't anyone wanna hang out with me." he whines.

"That's cause you're on a whole 'nother league of popular. Never have I, Tyler Robert Joseph, in the hundr-no, _thousands_ of schools that I've moved to, ever seen someone as popular as you." Tyler reaches for another fry, "everyone is just so intimidated."

"Intimidated? How am I intimidating." Josh has the cutest frown resting on his lips, and Tyler thinks, yeah, how _does_  anyone find him intimidating.

"Your hair is pink." Tyler deadpans. "You have a tattoo sleeve? And not to mention, you're like the hottest guy in scho-." Tyler blushes once he realises what he said, "I mean." He pops the fry in his mouth. "You just _look_ intimidating." He spares a glance at Josh who either ignores, or doesn't notice his little slip up. Phew.

"Maybe I should show my mom tattoo more." His frown deepens, "Not that I don't trust you Ty, but I really don't think anyone actually thinks I'm cool. And you said it yourself, you've only been to this school for like two weeks. Maybe you're the only one that thinks I'm cool."

Tyler let's out a sigh, why won't this boy listen to him, "first off, _Joshua_ , I don't think you're cool." he states pointedly. "Just kidding." 

"But for real man, we're not allowed tattoos in school _or_  dyed hair. Is that not enough of an indication as to how much the principal loves you."

"He _is_ nice to me but you have tattoos too."

"Yeah. And have you ever seen them before today? No! Because that fucking friend of yours principal Quinn keeps asking me to cover up." Josh's eyes widen at his sudden outburst and he laughs nervously unsure of what to say.

Tyler clears his throat and brushes his t-shirt down to compose himself. "Sorry." Josh continues staring in frightened admiration.

"Anyway, besides that, I'm _pretty_ sure those two girls behind you are stalking us." Josh whips his head around as the two girls start up an awkward fake laugh, eyes darting frantically.

"They're just talking!" Josh leans over the table and whisper-shouts.

Tyler gives a resignated shake of his head. He gives up, the boy is just too frustratingly oblivious. 

But as much as that's true, somehow, _somehow_ , Tyler just can't help the smile that makes its way across his face. Josh is too cute for his own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be a one shot but I'm just gonna add a bunch of chapters whenever I feel like it. They probably won't be linear and you can just read them in any order. idk its your life do what you want haha.


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre Josh

Tyler was comfortable for once in his life, both physically and psychologically. His father finally, _finally_ quit his shitty ass job that required all that moving and making new friends and starting new chemistry projects and breaking up.

Which was how Tyler found himself seated in the same queen sized mattress he had all those states ago, stalking the fan page of a some boy in his soon to be school.

He'd found the twitter page by accident, even before he moved to columbus, when he was researching on the one school he was actually going to remain in. It started of by searching olentagy on twitter which led him through multiple cute boys' accounts before realising every one of them followed the same fan page. "The Josh Dun fc".

It was funny the first few tweets in, Tyler definitely wanted to be part of a school with such a great sense of humour, but he soon realised the boderline obsession the school had with this supposed "Josh".

There were facts about Josh, his favourite foods, his tattoos and their rumored meanings, his go-to hang out places. It was as if the school was a teenage girl who was too afraid to tell her crush she liked him, and just gushed about him on her blog all day.

Tyler knew to some extent these people were joking, but he also knew they were a little afraid of the pink haired boy. Fear and comedy. His favourite pairing, he'd make loads of friends.

Which was accurate for the first 2 days, he had a steady stream of strangers invite him to their table once he told his egg joke. (What's the difference between you and an egg) (The egg gets laid) It resembled a cheat code slightly, just in the context of making friends. He had the basketball table to sit at during lunch and enough familiar faces in classes, Tyler was satisfied.

But that was the first two days of school settled, come the third day, things started changing.

When he sat at the basketball table during lunch, he assumed at least one of his acquaintances would be there. He lowered his tray of food suspiciously, being the new kid brought about a significant amount of stares and whispers, but he could feel more eyes on his form than usual.

He sat down warily and began eating, feigning an air of nonchalance. Tyler's had his fair share of bullies, he's lucky they haven't started anything physical like in previous schools. Maybe a rumour was started, it wouldn't be the first.

He spots the Jocks over at the table by the bin. Austin, the captain, cowers away once they meet eyes. Tyler thought they had a connection. 

At least they let him have the good table.

And that's how Tyler found himself sitting alone the next two weeks, the myriad of students wanting to acquaint themselves with him seemingly gone, smiles in classes turned averted gazes. He's had his fair share of lone wolfedness, the best thing to do is ignore everyone as well. Tyler's learnt that actually going up to people makes it worse because he looks incredibly desperate once they reject him.

Being alone had never affected him that badly, there was always another chance once his family was relocated again. But there wasn't another chance this time. Tyler was used to crying himself to sleep over estranged friends, lovers, but never before with the hope of moving elsewhere. 

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda love Wendy's tweets and didn't know what to put as the title... So yea, this resulted. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
